Your Gaurdian Angel
by Robin Scherbatsky Stinson
Summary: Swarkles, some Marshall and Lily, and Ted and The Mother. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's POV Chapter 1

"Guy's I've gotta go visit my sister, she just moved to New York, and she want's me to come see her new house. But she lives way out." I said.  
"I could drive you." Barney said. We walked out of MacLarens and to Barney's house to get his car. When we got there, I told him where to go. Me and Barney started a conversation easily, of course he started it by talking about him, but I slowly changed the subject. Right when I thought the conversation was completely changed, he looked at me.  
"Robin, there's something I've gotta tell you-" He was cut off by a car, out in the middle of nowhere, hitting us, from my side. I felt the sharp pain before I realized what was happening. And than I passed out. Only for a moment though. I woke up as soon as it was over. Barney, I saw, only had a couple of scratches and cuts, deep enough to need stitches. I couldnt tell what happened to me, I was completely numb. I saw everything upside down, and than realized we were.  
Barney got out of the car, opened up my door, and got me out. He picked me up, holding me by the back of my head and legs, gently. "I love you." I said, and than passed out.

Barney's POV I called the gang after I got stitched up. I waited for a doctor to come in so I could ask about Robin. And than one walked in.  
"Can I go now?"  
"I guess we could let you go now, you look fine to me." He observed me for a little longer, and than let me go. I asked what room Robin was in, and than ran.  
I walked into a room where Robin was laying, passed out on the bed. She looked pale,dark circles around her eyes, and everything. I could feel the tears come, what am I doing? I dont cry.  
But I couldnt help the liquid come from my eyes. The gang walked in about five minutes later.  
"Hey." Lily hugged me. "How is she?" Just than, a doctor walked in.  
"She's fine, a slight concussion, and a few stitches. But she'll be fine. Just give her a little longer to wake up, we'll observe her and than she'll be free to go." He said. We all sat in the room for about half an hour, and than two hours. The rest of the gang left, telling me to call when she woke up. I sat there for about three more hours and than fell asleep.  
I woke up a little while later, or atleast I thought it was a while. I checked my watch and it was mid-afternoon, the next day. I asked the doctor if she had woken up yet, and he said no. Than he pulled me aside. "We're afraid there's something wrong." I looked at him with curious eyes. "She might be in acoma." I looked at him, frozen. The world started to spin, so I sat down. I watched her for a few more days, without much sleep. I didnt want to tell the gang until i was for sure. And during those few days... She never woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Barney's POV Chapter 2 "Hey." I said, talking into the phone, to Lily. "I need you to meet me at the hospital."  
"Of course." She said.  
"Bring the rest of the gang too." I added.  
When the gang got there, I decided I would I would tell them slowly, so they didnt feel like I did.  
"There's something wrong with Robin, she... She's not okay or fine. She's... never going to wake up." I said fighting back tears.  
"She's dead!?" Everyone screamed.  
"No, no... She's in acoma." I watched the gangs face as they realized we were missing one member, I realized than that no matter how slowly I said it, they would act almost exactly as I did. Than another realization hit me than, Robin was never ging to wake me up, she loved me, but I would never gegt to tell her that I loved her. I would never get to see her eyes, or her smile, or... her.  
Yes I could see her in the hospital, but it wouldnt be the same, she would no longer be blush, or smile, or laugh. "No, that, that cant be true, the doctor said she was fine." Lily sobbed, and than everyone joined in, we all sat their, hugging each other, sobbing.  
3 months later I would never get to tell Robin how I felt, or what I was going to tell her in the car. I pulled something out of my pocket, opening it. Lily's POV Marshall left for work, so I decided I would visit Robin. As I was about to walk through the door to Robin's room, I saw something.  
Barney was pulling something out of his pocket, I looked closer. Barney just pulled out a ring. Than I realized, that's why Barney took Robin to see her sister, he was gonna propose, and than this happened. I felt so bad for that man waiting for a women that was never going to wake up. I burst through the door, heading straight for Barney. I gave him a hug, and told him how sorry I was. He told me the whole story, of how he was planning to propose, how he was going to tell Robin how he felt.  
I got home a few hours after Marshall had gotten off work. Ted was there to. I sat down and explained the whole thing to them.  
Ted went home a couple hours later. Ted seemed surprisingly fine with the whole thing, I mean he was heart broken, but taking it better than the rest of us. It was probably because he had his girlfriend, Tabby. They were actually engaged, and to be honest, I was glad. Ted deserved that one person to count on, to love, to share his life with, and he had found her. And she fit perfectly on the front porch.  
I went to the roof, hoping to find some comfort. Turns out I did. I saw a shooting star, I wished for what everyone was probably wishing for, Robin.  
Barney's POV I stared at the ring for almost an hour before something amazing happened. Robin stirredin her sleep, and than opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was me, and than it was the ring. Her eyes glowed, excitedly.  
"Yes." She said. And than our lips met. 


End file.
